


Lets go fishing.

by Raveniscool01



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Fishing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveniscool01/pseuds/Raveniscool01
Summary: Rad and KO are depressed that Enid is gone so Mr.gar takes them fishing to try and raise morale.





	Lets go fishing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story without Enid being the main character.

"Ugh, it's been so freaking boring around here since Enid left!!!", rad said as he stretched out across the counter; much like she use too. "Yeah, I mean I use to love coming to work everyday but without all three of us here...it's just not the same", KO added sadly.

Just then both sad boys looked around the bodega and saw that everything was in pure disarray; no shelves were stocked, the products were still in their boxes, the floors were filthy, and their was a sea of angry customers surrounding them.   
But for once they just didn't care; all they could think about was their best friend Enid being gone and how lonely they were without her. 

"Man I wish all that all these people would just go away", rad said as he put a set of headphones in to further ignore them. But all of a sudden the lights in the bodega began flashing red and a loud alarm began to scream. This was a noise that they had grown very use to hearing... The boxmore alarm. "Ugh, man I'm not in the mood to deal with those metal losers", rad said rolling his eyes. "Me neither; but if we don't fight Mr.gar will kill us", KO said trying to give rad some motivation. "I guess your right; let's just get this over with", rad sighed as he and KO reluctantly walked out of the store to face their persistent enemies. 

As they dragged themselves into the parking lot not really in the mood for a fight; they were greeted by a Shannon and a Raymond who were in their usual poses and ready to attack. "Hey Lakewood losers, we heard that your short one nerd; so we figured that this would be the perfect time to take you gerks out!!!", Shannon said drawing her saw blades. "Yeah, so why don't you step beside and let us destroy this accursed place", Raymond said aiming his canon at the two bodega boys. 

"Okay, no problem I don't even care anymore", rad said walking off to the side leaving the plaza defenseless. "Well if your not going to fight then I'm not either", ko said walking off as well. "wait a minute; you mean you guys aren't going to fight us", Shannon said a bit confused. "Nope, have fun", rad said standing with his arms crossed. Oh okay...then we're gonna destroy the plaza then", Raymond said taking aim at the bodega with his blast cannon. 

But just as he attempted to destroy his target the clouds slowly began to part revealing the level 11 hero Mr.gar; and without saying anything he hit Raymond with a flaming elbow drop that instantly obliterated him. As the smoke cleared they could see that their boss wanted a reason for their laziness."Radeclease and KO front and center; you two have some explaining to do!!!", Mr.gar demanded. But before the yelling began, Mr.gar noticed that Shannon was attempting to sneak up behind him; so he backhanded her all the way back over to boxmore. 

"Now, would you two please explain to me why you were just standing there with your arms crossed while those goons were attacking my store", Mr.gar asked now infuriated. "We...just weren't in the mood for a fight", rad said nervously. What you mean you weren't in the mood; I pay you slackers to protect this place don't I !!!", Mr.gar yelled. "Well sir...it's just since Enid left things haven't been the same", KO explained sadly. "Enid, what does she have to do with anything", Mr.gar wondered. But just then he began to remember all of the good times he use to watch his employees have together, like having no work just play days, helping him out on dates with carol, making their movies, and so many other things. So naturally he began to understand why they were both so down.

 

"Well now that I think about it; you three were pretty close to each other", Mr.gar said now not so angry at them. "Yeah, and without her here with us too; we're just not In the mood for fighting", rad said beginning to sob. Mr.gar then let out a sigh. "Fine, if you two just take care of the store then I'll fight whatever robot attacks us for the rest of the day", Mr.gar said giving them a thumbs up. "Yeah...about the store", rad said scratching his head. "What about my store...what did you two do", Mr.gar said getting angry again. "Just know before you go in there; me and KO will fix it", rad said warning his boss.

 

So Mr.gar hesitantly walked through the doors of his once beautiful establishment only to find that everything had flew into utter chaos under the care of his employees; he saw everything!!! "RADECLEASE, KO, FRONT AND CENTER!!!", Mr.gar yelled so loud his veins were popping out. "Umm...yes sir", KO said politely. "GET THIS PLACE CLEANED UP RIGHT NOW OR YOUR FIRED!!!!!!!", Mr.gar screamed. Afterwards he exited the store that way he wouldn't have to turn into a villain on his own employees. 

 

"Man Mr.gar was really mad, huh", KO said beginning to question his earlier actions. "Yeah, maybe we should just bail before he kills us dude", rad said nervously. "No we have to make this place spotless to make it up to Mr.gar for slacking earlier", KO said with a serious anime look on his face. "Ugh,fine; but if he kills us I'm totally gonna haunt you brush head", rad said reluctant to stay at the bodega. So just then KO and rad rolled up their sleeves up and got to work. 

Three hours later they were beat; they had cleaned and scrubbed everything until it was shining, they also stocked every shelf with every product, and lastly "probably the hardest thing", they checked out every last rude and angry customer in the store. "KO, I've... Never...worked so hard in my life", rad sighed as he struggled to catch his breath. "It was worth it best friend; in fact as soon as Mr.gar gets back and see's how well we cleaned the store he probably won't even be angry anymore", KO said optimistic as always. 

Just then they heard a loud rumbling noise from outside the bodega and when they looked they saw the familiar orange hot rod of their boss. "Alright he's here; get into position", rad said grabbing KO and jumping behind the register. Suddenly the doors crashed open with a still pretty angry looking Mr.gar entering the store. "Hey there Mr.gar sir welcome back", rad said giving his boss a salute. "Umm, we cleaned the entire store just like you asked sir", KO said giving a salute to match rads. Just then gar looked around at all of their hard work and was pretty satisfied; so he decided to make them an offer he was sure they couldn't refuse.

 

"I guess you boys did a pretty good job on this place; and I guess I did overreact a little bit considering Enid's gone...so I was thinking maybe we could close the place for today...and...I...could... Maybe... Take you guys fishing", Mr.gar said in a quick and nervous whisper. "Take us what?, wishing; what does that mean sir", rad said trying to understand what his boss had just said. "No,no,no rad he said dishing; whatever that means", KO said pretty unsure himself. 

 

"I said that I would like to take you two... Fishing", Mr.g said a little louder this time. "HOLY COB, ARE YOU SERIOUS", both boys cried out in unison. "Uhhh, yeah in fact I've already got the boat hooked up and ready to go outside", gar said pointing to the orange and flamed covered boat hooked up to his car of the same colors. "So what do you say", gar asked curiously. "HECK YEAH", both boys yelled happily before ripping their work clothes off to reveal fishermen suits. "Well...let's load up and get going then", gar stated happily.   
So they closed the bodega, filled an ice chest full of sodas and headed out. 

 

As they were driving down the road rad and KO were ecstatic; they had never been in Mr.gars cool car before; and they had certainly never did something like this with him, so of course they were gonna have some questions for their awesome boss. 

"Hey Mr.gar, what lake are we going fishing in ?", rad asked curiously. "No lakes son; we're going fishing in the ocean", Mr.gar answered. "Why the ocean?", KO wondered. "I fish for big game boys; not little guppies, I was thinking of going after something along the lines of...oh say...a whale!", Mr.gar answered excitedly. "WOW WEE!!!, we're gonna catch an entire whale", KO asked in amazement. "Precisely son; we're gonna bag us a trophy fish", Mr.gar stated happily.

The rest of the car ride to the ocean was of course filled with questions about gars point years from KO and rad. But soon right before Mr.gar lost his patience; they made it to their destination... The ocean and rad and KO we're more than ready to catch their trophy fish. 

As the car came to a stop; rad and KO jumped out and took in all of the smells and sounds of the beautiful blue ocean. "Man this is gonna be so awesome; have you ever been whale fishing before rad?", KO asked curiously. "Pft, of course I have; and I always bring home the biggest and baddest fish I can catch", rad said clearly stretching the truth like always. "Wow, that's so cool", KO said admiring his cocky friend. "Alright, that's enough chit chat boy's; I've got everything ready to go", Mr.gar said pointing to his boat waiting in the water. 

As they launched out KO wouldn't stop jumping up and down overly excited as always. "Chill out squirt; I'm excited too, my dads an inside person and has never liked doing stuff like this", rad said glad to be there as well. "Wait a minute; I thought you said that you go whale fishing all the time", KO said giving rad a suspicious look. "Oh yeah, I totally do...just by myself", rad said still trying to protect his earlier statement. 

"Okay, we're here boys", Mr.gar said stopping the boat in what seemed to be the middle of nowhere. "Alright, time for the fun part", Mr.gar said pulling out three giant fishing poles. "Whoa, these are awesome!!", rad said grabbing one of them. "Yeah, I can't wait to get started", KO said estaticly. "Okay you two, on the count of three cast out", Mr.gar said as he began to count ou t loud. " 1..2..3", Mr.gar yelled as they all three threw their lines out. 

A little time passed and all three of them were sitting down with their feet up and pole in one hand and sodas in the other. "Ahhh, this is great isn't you two", Mr.gar asked. But just then right as KO was probably about to agree with him; the boys pole began shaking and bobbing up and down violently. "Oh cob, Mr.gar what do I do!!", KO said getting a little nervous. "Its okay son just reel it in", Mr.gar advised. But as he watched he could clearly see that whatever was on the end of the line was overpowering him. 

"I'll take that off your hands son", Mr.gar said as he grabbed the pole from KO and began to reel in with all if his mighty muscles. "Ugh, this is gotta be the whale we were looking for", Mr.gar said as he continued to fight the creature. Then all of a sudden something began coming up. "Holy cob!!!", rad yelled as the biggest whale any of them had ever seen had came out of the water; and it was angry too. It began to look around for a moment before looking straight at Mr.gar and seeing that he was the one that was trying to catch him. 

So just then the massive creature charged straight at Mr.gar and knocked him into the air and ultimately swallowed him hole. "Oh cob, no Mr.gar!!!", rad yelled as he watched his boss get eaten by a whale. "Oh no rad what do we do!!!", KO said grabbing onto rad. "How the heck am I supposed to know", rad said pretty scared himself. But just then they looked over and seen that Mr.gar had left the pole in the boat...still attached to the whale, they knew that there was only one thing they could do. 

"Rad we're not letting that thing have Mr.gar; we have to catch it!!", KO said pointing to the pole that was still attached to the whale. Realize that this was the only way; rad bit his lip and kissed his girls. "Your right; let's save our boss", rad said gripping the pole asbhard as he possibly could. As he did he instantly felt the overpowering force that was the whale. "Man this thing is...so freaking strong", rad said feeling like his girls were about to explode. "Don't worry best friend; I've got your back", ko said tightening his headband and coming to rads aid. 

They pulled and pulled and pulled with all of their combined strength... Until finally, they yanked that whale clean out the water and into the boat. "Oh my cob, i... Can't...believe we caught it", rad said trying to catch his breath. "Theirs no time for breathing rad; now help me open this things mouth and get Mr.gar out", KO said taking charge. So rad aimed his finger beam at the whales mouth and opened it hoping that his boss would walk out in good health...and in good spirits. As rad held the beast mouth open for a good moment he began to worry; but thankfully his boss walked out of the whales mouth okay...but covered in slime and blubber. 

"Ugh, I can't see Mr.gar said having to take his sunshades off for once as they were covered in slime. Looking around gar saw the whale that had eaten him caught and in the boat; and the only people that could've done it we're the two slackers standing in front of him. "Rad, KO, did you two do this", Mr.gar said in amazement at by their accomplishment. "Uhhh, yes sir...we did", KO said relieved that his boss and sort of father figure was okay. "Wow, you two did an excellent job; and you saved my life", Mr.gar said unbelievably proud of them.

"Yeah it was nothing; a huge piece of cake", rad said showing off. But just then KO nudged him in the shoulder; much like Enid would have for being so cocky. Well...I'd say that we've had ourselves a full day; and I want to go home and get all this crud off of me", Mr.gar said grossed out by all of the whales juices that covered his body. As they strapped their trophy fish down and hit everything packed back up; they headed back for land.

During the ride back and when they made it back to the car; KO and rad must've taken a thousand pictures of themselves with their catch, and sent them to all to their bff Enid. "Do think she got the pictures rad?", KO asked wanting to hear back from her. "I'm sure she got at least a couple dude; we sent like a million of them", rad said clenching his phone tightly. "Alright you two everything's loaded up; now let's get the heck out of here so I can take a shower", Mr.gar demanded. So as they got into the hot rod and left the ocean behind; rads phone finally went off with a text from their other half and it simply read "wish I could be there", with a crying emoji. 

This made rad and KO miss her even more; so they had one last question for Mr.gar that would draw a close to their awesome day. "Hey Mr.gar, do you think next time we go fishing we could bring Enid with us", the two asked with puppy dog eyes. "Of course; in fact I think I'm going to start taking you all to do stuff like this more often", Mr.gar said happily. "YAAAAY; I CAN'T WAIT!!!!", KO yelled as they drove off into the sunset with a giant whale strapped to gars boat.   
It really was a great day.

 

The end.


End file.
